


Summer's over.

by llamadelgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slytherin Common Room, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Triwizard Tournament, corridor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadelgrey/pseuds/llamadelgrey
Summary: Harry and Draco have had a summer of fun together. When they return to school for their fourth year, everything starts off well enough. But problems soon arise when the triwizard cup arrives at Hogwarts for the ensuing tournament. Behind a backdrop of corruption, deceit and dark magic, the two boys attempt to figure out their relationship - and in doing so, the secrets of the triwizard cup.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea of where this is going, but I'm semi making it up as I go along. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Llama x
> 
> (p.s. if you're just here for the good stuff, its chapters 1, 4 and 6 so far.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's gives a welcome speech. Harry and Draco run into the caretaker.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. ‘A warm welcome to our first years, and welcome back to the rest of you.I hope you have had a restful summer…’

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Malfoy suppressing a smirk.

‘… and are ready for the new year. A few announcements to be made. First of all,the remarkable and distinguished Professor Moody will be taking over from Professor Lupin as defence against the dark arts instructor. I am sure you will all give him a warm welcome.’

Harry had positioned himself facing the Slytherin table, so that he only had toturnhis head slightly to see Draco. But Draco wasn’t returning his gaze. The Great hall was stuffy; as Dumbledore droned on, all Harry could think about was gettingout of his sweaty robes. He looked at Draco again and coughed.Still he couldn’t catch his eye. Admittedly, they’d planned for after Dumbledore’s welcome speech, but Harry was impatient.

‘Harry!’ whispered Hermione. ‘What are you looking at?’

‘What? No-one. I mean nothing.’

‘Haven’t you been listening to Dumbledore? This is important. He’s announcing the triwizard tournament.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ said Harry, still gazing distractedly. ‘Wait, the triwizard what….?’ Too late. Draco had caught Harry’s eye.

‘I’mjust going tothe toilet. Explain it to me later, yeah?’

‘Harry. Harry!’ whispered Hermione, but Harry had left. Everyone else seemed to be listening intently to what Dumbledore was saying, and didn’t notice Harry leaving quietly through the side door of the Great Hall. All except Draco.

\-----

‘Hey you.’

‘Hey,’ smirked Draco as he swaggered up to Harry,hands in pockets.

‘You don’t look cool,’ said Harry beneath a smile, as he grasped the collar of Draco’s robe.

Harry was expecting a suitably snide response, but instead Draco shoved him against the stone corridor, and placed his forearms against thewall, boxing Harry in.

‘You and your fellow Gryffindors dream of being like me, Potter.’ Draco said, before leaning onto Harry and pressing his lips and groin hard against him. When Harry laced his arms around Draco’s neck, their embrace became rougher and more intense. Harry could feel his cock getting hard under his robe and pulsating against Malfoy’s as their tongues interlocked.

‘Oh, so I’m jealous am I?’ Said Harry breaking away. ‘You know, you Slytherins are too - _oh Draco_ \- arrogant for your own good sometim- _ngh_ \- Seriously Draco, here? - _uh, uh, fuc_ k!’

‘What good are deserted corridors if not for wanking you off against?’ Draco replied between kisses as he stroked Harry’s cock. ‘Or even better,’ he whispered, lips brushing against Harry’s ear, ‘for sucking you off.’ He dropped to his knees. It was true, the corridor was deserted. Harry couldn’t protest even if he wanted to as Draco slipped his lips around his cock.

‘You know, Draco, Iwas thinking - _ngh_ \- this summer was fun and all - _oh Draco fuck_ -sneaking around….fucking each other, loving each other…you know that first time when your hair was all - _ugh_ , _uh, yes_ \- messy from....anyway what I was saying -‘ but Harry never got to finish what he was saying. He could just make out a shadow coming from around the corner. Two shadows actually; and one of them- a cat.

‘Shit! Filch is coming. Shit, shit.’

‘Oi! What are you two boys doing out here? You should be in the Great Hall…’

‘Malfoy, get up!’ Harry whispered stuffing his cock back inside his robe, and pulling Malfoy up. Too late, filch had spotted them.

‘Why you filthy little wretched, scum-filled, cockroach-swallowing turds…I’ll catch you! I will! Dumbledore will hear of this!’

Harry froze; Draco rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed Harry by the wrist, half dragging him along the corridor until Harry forced his legs to function. Then, intertwining his hand in Draco’s the two boys ran side by side in the opposite direction of Filch who was still hurtling profane slurs at them, until they weresmirking, then chuckling and then roaring with laughter as they arrived at the Prefect’s toilets, by which time the old caretaker felt like a million miles away. They slammed the door behind them as they entered, and tried to regain their breath through fits of gleeful sniggering.

’Now,’ smiled Draco, ‘where were we Potter?’

‘I think, if I remember correctly, you were in the process of sucking me off against a deserted corridor wall.’

‘Oh well then,’ Draco said, sliding his finger into Harry’s robes and stroking his cock, ‘I think we’d better continue.’

‘Wait.’ Harry grabbed Draco’s hand.

‘What?’

‘I have a better idea.’ Harry caressed Malfoy’s cock, sliding it out from his robe, and leading him over to the sink. In an instant, his hand was covered in lube, which he stroked all over Malfoy’s hard, throbbing cock, and then over his crack and hole.

‘Are you sure?’ Asked Malfoy. Harry nodded. Malfoy pulledHarry’s trousers down to hisankles, and parted Harry’s robe to expose those beautiful buttocks, round and white. Then, bending Harry down over the granite surface, plunged inside him slowly and gently. He bent down over Harry, pressing his chest against Harry’s back, and kissing the back of his neck, as he thrusted slowly.

‘Oh Malfoy! Oh, uh, yes, fuck!’ Harry moaned under his breath as Malfoy gained pace.

Malfoy grabbed Harryby the waist as he began to thrust harder. Then - _smack_! - he spanked Harry’s butt cheek, making him let out a little yip of pleasure.

'You like that, huh?' sneered Malfoy. Harry turned to look up at Malfoy and nodded, biting his lip. From behind, Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's throat and thrusting harder, brought Harry up. He kissed him and then - _smack_! - he spanked Harry again, this time a little harder. 

Malfoy fucked Harry’s bum over the bathroom sink, stroking Harry's cock until he came; then Malfoy came into Harry’s mouth. Afterwards, they washed themselves in the huge stone bath, and didn’t creep back to their dorms until well after witching hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have meetings with Dumbledore. Harry receives a gift.

The next morning, Harrry was woken by a slant of sunlights though the curtains. The sun was warm on his face and matched the warmth he felt inside. It was late, and the others had already gone to breakfast.

‘It lives!’ said Ron as Harry sat down next to him. How different the Great Hall looked today, Harry thought, with sunlight streaming in from the windows. Yesterday it had felt oppressive; now calm and beautiful.

’Sorry, I wasn’t feeling too well yesterday. I went to Madame Pomfrey’s and stayed there for a few hours in the evening.’

‘A few hours? You didn’t get back until 3 in the morning!’ Replied Ron tucking into a sausage. ‘Jesus, Pomfrey, talk about giving a man his sleep. No wonder you were snoring like a baby.’

‘I don’t snore!’

‘Are you feeling better, Harry?’ Hermione interjected.

‘Yeah, I feel fine now. Anyway you were going to tell me about this triwizard thing?’

Hermionegave Ron a suspicious glance who shrugged his shoulders, and then turned back to Harry.

’So…who’s the lucky girl?’ said Ron as they left the Great Hall.

‘What? Seriously? No. No-one. I told you, I felt ill.’

‘Oh come on Harry…sneaking off in the middle of dinner, not getting back until way past your bedtime. Was it toilet sex? Or did you find a quiet little classroom?’

Harry gulped. ‘Listen, that’s not how it was, I told you already-‘

‘Harry!’

Harry spun around to see Professor McGonagall waving him over.

‘Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Go to his office directly.’ Harry was left speechless. McGonagall was already marching off.

‘Professor! Professor! Did he say why? Professor!’ But McGonagall had gone. Had Filch delivered on his promise? Had he told Dumbledore what he’d seen?

‘I’d better go and see Dumbledore, I’ll catch you latter,’ said Harry to Ron.

‘Oh yes, you just go and have a nice cup of tea and a catch up with the headmaster, you seem to be best buddies these days anyway, just leave your actual best friend….’

Ron’s voice died away as Harry half-ran towards Dumbledore’s office. By the time he arrived there, he had convinced himself so throughly that the meeting couldn’t possibly be about Draco that Dumbledore’s words horrified him all over again.

‘You know, Harry, you really ought to listen to my welcome speeches. I was rather pleased with my one yesterday, full of wise advice, and,’ smiled Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles, ‘a few funny one-liners if I may say so.’

Harry was speechless.

’Pearls before swine, Harrry! Pearls before swine.’

Harrywas having difficulty deciding how serious Dumbledore was being. ‘I..I’m sorry, Professor, I was feeling ill, so I went to Madame...Pomfrey’s,’ Harry stammered, trailing off as he saw Dumbledore raising an eyebrow.

‘And Mr Malfoy was accompanying you to the Matron, was he? What a considerate friend you have Harry.’

‘Listen, sir, if this is what Filch has told you-‘

‘Mr Flich.’

‘If this is what Mr Filch has said-‘

‘Harry.’

‘-then you really can’t believe a word of it-‘

‘Harry.’

‘-Mr Filch never did like me-‘

‘Harrry! Stop.’ Dumbledore chuckled. Harry had gone pale and was staring confusedly at his headmaster.

‘Do you think this is the first time teenagers have got up to something…physical? This is a school like any other, Harry. Although I have to admit, this is not a couple I was expecting. Ron and Hermione, yes…’ Dumbledore trailed off. ‘But Potter and Malfoy? Well it’s a fine line between love and hate, as they say.’

Harry still couldn’t say anything.

‘I am rather annoyed you missed my speech for it, especially under the circumstances, so do 10 lines for me and then you can go.’

Harry was still in a stupor, but managed to sit down a table and get his quill out. ‘What shall I write, sir?’

‘Write: “I must not miss important speeches to meet up with Draco Malfoy.” Meet up, ha ha!’ He chuckled. ‘I assume that you aren’t receiving any snide remarks from pupils, Harry. Do please tell me if you are. Your friends are content? They may find it difficult to understand at first.’

‘Yes, thank you sir, my friends are all fine with it.’ It wasn’t _really_ a lie. Harry was sure his fiends would be fine with it, once he told them. He just needed to tell them first.

’So, no problems then?’

‘Well, actually, there is something.’

‘Yes?’

‘Well, you see, out of convenience most people get together with someone from the same house as them -it makes…certain things easier. But we’re not allowed in each other’s common rooms, especially a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Deserted corridors and…toilets (Harry stared down at his sheet of paper) are fine,but I guess it would be nice if….’

‘I see. We really ought to reform the House system. But for now, I have an idea.’ Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he said this. He pulled open a draw of his great desk and rummaged through it.

‘Here, Harry,’ said Dumbledore, holding up a large black key. It looked old and heavy, and slightly rusted, and it had little silver makings along the rim. Harry took it from Dumbledore’s outstretched hand and studied it.

‘A key? To where?’

’To wherever you want, Harry. Within the Slytherin Dungeon that is. Now, Malfoy’s room is second to the right…four twists should do it. Can you believe Slytherin’s each have their own room? And us Gryffindors are cramped into one tiny tower, and five to a dorm! Don’t ask me why Hogwarts has such large Dungeons, Harry, I’d rather not explain.’

‘But, where do I put the key into?’

‘Oh, well that’s what makes it enchanted,’ Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled again. ‘Put it in any lock you choose, Harry, four twists, step through the door and then - poof! - as if by magic.’

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was so dumfounded that he forgot to thank Dumbledore, but the gratitude was plain enough to see in his eyes.

 _Rap_ \- _rap_. A knock on he door.

‘Wait outside, please Draco!’ Dumbledore called. ‘Harry needs to finish his lines. Come one, last one. Tell Mr Malfoy to come in on your way out, will you Harry?’

Harry left Dumbledore’s office more excited than he’d been all summer - and more confused too.

Draco smirked at him as he came out. ‘Late night, Potter?’

‘You look a little tired as well, Draco. Too tired for tonight?’

’Oh, what’s happening tonight?’

‘I’m meeting a friend.’

‘Really? Is he prettier than me?’

‘About the same, and he’s blonde, like you, actually. I’ve told him to wait in his room for me…’ Harrry flashed the key at Draco, and leant in close until he was whispering ‘…and I will come and find him.’ Harry smiled. Draco looked as confused as Harry did two minutes ago. ‘Dumbledore’s waiting for you.’ And with that Harry was off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tests out his gift and finds something unexpected.

Harry was the last to leave the common room that evening. He’d been trying not to think about going to Draco’s dorm, and so had spent the evening studying with Hermione,and then when they got bored of that, having a chess tournament with the Weasley brothers. But despite his efforts, Harry kept finding himself clutching the key in his pocket. Unconsciously, he would examine its teeth and handle with his fingertips. He never showed the others, of course. But now it was dark, and the fire was burning low - and he was the only one in the common room. Harry took the key out ofhis pocket and looked at it again. _He could use this key in any door and it would take him to the Slytherin Dungeon?_ Sometimes Harry still marvelled at magic. But why had Dumbledore given it to him? He knew it was against school protocol, to be in another house’s common room past curfew. Harry glanced at his watch: another hour perhaps, and then he would test the key out. He began to allow his mind to wander down to the Dungeons, and to Draco; to think about all the things they was going to do to each other. Harry could feel himself getting hard, and slipped a hand down his pants.

‘Harry.’ Ron’s voice. ‘Are you coming to bed?’ and then when he could see what Harry was doing, ‘Jeez, Harry, do that in the privacy of your own dorm that you share with four other boys, like the rest of us!’

’Ron!’ Harry pulled his hand away sharply. ‘For God’s sake!’

‘Ha ha, who were you thinking about Harry?’

He pushed past Ron stormily on the way to their dorm.

‘Come on! I’m your best friend.’

‘I’m going to bed!’ But Harry didn't try to sleep.

Once he was sure that Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were all asleep, he got out of bed, and, donning his invisibility cloak, tiptoed to the door, sure someone would wake up when the floorboards started to creak.

Ron’s storing stopped. And then he rolled over and it started again. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Just a few more steps and then - Harry slid the key into the keyhole of the door to their dorm, and twisted once, twice, three times. Harry stopped. _Shit!_ Had Dumbledore said four or five turns? In his desperation not think about Draco, he’d forgotten Dumbledore’s instructions! Four times - .... - five times. There was nothing for it now, Harry just had to hope his memory hadn’t betrayed him. He clenched the handle, opened the door and stepped through....

-

As soon as he saw where he was, Harry knew he should have done four turns. He was in a narrow corridor, with black stone walls, and torches in intervals of a few metres. The torches were stark, but had a faint green tinge to it, and it cast their light onto doors to what looked like prison cells - wooden with a small metal grate near the top. The other end of the corridor descended into gloom. Behind him was the door he had come through. He opened it, with a vague hope it might take him back to his dorm, but found only a small storage cupboard: a few books, a dusty broom and a cauldron.

‘Lumos,’ Harry whispered under his breath, as he continued cautiously down the corridor. Soon enough, the torches faded away leaving only the little white light at the end of Harry’s wand to ward off the shadows that surrounded him.

Harry was taken by surprise when he reached the end of the corridor. The gloom had left the wall shrouded, but that was it. A stone wall. A dead end.

A dead end from which voices appeared to be coming. Harry pressed his ear to the wall, straining to hear the muttering behind it. It seemed like they were getting louder, like they were coming towards him. -

Harry nearly feel to the floor as the wall he was leaning on gave way. Just like that, it retreated sideways like a sliding door, and out came two girls dressed in green Slytherin robes and muttering in hushed voices.

‘I’m telling you, Mildred, it’s down here. I’m sure of it. Pansy said she’d seen it herself.’

‘Okay, okay, well where is it then? And why would Dumbledore keep it locked away down here? Don’t give me that look, I’m not saying I don’t believe you - _Ah_!’ A scream. 'I just felt something! There’s something down here!’

 _Fuck,_ Harry thought, underneath his invisibility cloak. He’d just managed to regain his balance, but had failed to move out of the way of the larger Slytherin girl in time, and their elbows had bumped.

‘Put that wand away, Mildred,’ said the other girl, 'and stop being silly, there’s nothing down here.’

‘I _felt_ it. It bumped into me….!’

But Harry heard no more of their conversation. He ran along the corridor, far enough so that he could no longer see the girls, and, he hoped, they could no longer see him. He yanked open a door, closing it softly behind him. He would just wait until the girls left and then find a way out of here, he thought, collapsing onto the floor with his back tothe door. And then he opened his eyes.

A strange blue light was coming from the centre of the room, almost like a fire, but suspended in the air. As his eyes grew more accustomed tothe dark, Harry realised that it _was_ like a blue fire, but it wasn’t suspended in the air. It was coming from a large cup, like a trophy, on a stone pedestal. All in all, it must have been as tall as Harry. What competition could require a trophy that size?, Harry thought, and then it hit him: this must be the triwizard cup! It was large enough, to be sure, and Hermione had said something about a fire. Harry got up slowly, with his hand outstretched, reaching out to touch the cup.

It was as if a great wind had erupted fromthe fire, as Harry was flung back and landed painfully against the wall of the cell. He grabbed his invisibility clock and ran. Out the door, away from the cup, away from whatever magic had repelled him so vehemently. And then -

He collided for the second time that evening. But this time, he fellto the floor, and so did the other boy. Boy? He thought it had just been two girls?

‘Potter!’ a familiar and comforting voice whispered insistently. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Draco?’ Harry croaked. His invisibility cloak lay sprawled to his side, as did his glasses and his vision was blurry.

‘Here,’ said Draco, handing him his glasses. ‘I thought you were supposed to be coming to my room.’

‘Slight detour…It’s a long story. What are _you_ doing here, anyway?’

‘Looking for you. Come on.’ Draco helped Harry up and draped his cloak over him. ‘You’d better not be seen.’

‘So what is this place?’ Asked Harry from underneath his cloak.

‘This place?’ said Draco turning to Harry, ‘This is storage. Potions mainly. You’re not really supposed to come down here and if Snape finds you, he’ll -‘

‘Mr Malfoy,’ boomed the low and drawling voice Harry had come to fear, 'talking to oneself is a sign of the mental derangement, as I’m sure you are aware.’

‘Uh…um….yes, professor, it just calms my nerves, sometimes.’ Draco gulped.

‘Please go on, Malfoy. What will Snape do if he finds you sneaking around in his own, personal potionsstorage?’

‘I am sure you would be very forgiving, professor.’ Draco put on a good performance in front of Snape, but Harry could see him clenching his fists behind his back. ‘I’m sorry, sir.’

‘Mildred and Mabel sneaking around out of bed at this time of night, and now you too Malfoy… tut tut tut. Your father would be displeased to hear of this.’

‘Professor, please -‘

‘Go, Malfoy. _Don’t_ let me find you here again. And cease this habitat of speaking to yourself alone. It’s unsettling.’

Draco positively ran, and Harry followed, making sure to time his steps with Draco’s. When they reached the dead end, Draco tapped the stones in a pattern with his wand, and the wall fell away, revealing the Slytherin common room. Harry barely had time to study its green curtains and beautiful ebony furniture before Draco grabbed his wrist and dragged him into his room, second on the right.

\--

‘How did Snape let you off so easily? He must have know there was someone else there! He must have know _I_ was there. No one else has an invisibility cloak.’ Gasped Harry as soon as Draco slammed the door to his room.

‘Mmm.’

‘Do they?’

‘No. It is strange.’

‘Draco, why is Snape keeping the Triwizard cup in his potions storage?’

‘What?’

‘That’s what Mildred and Mabel were looking for. I found it. I _saw_ it! And it threw meback when Itouched it -‘

‘Why would you try to touch it?’

‘And that’swhen I ran out and crashed into you.’

‘Why is Snape keeping that cup down here?’

‘I don’t know, that’s what I’m asking you. It just seems strange with Dumbledore giving me that keyand then finding that cup down here…’

'So that’s how you got down here, then! You’re not very good at using it. Let’s see it.’

‘You know what this is? I did five turns when I should have done four,’ Harry said, showing the key to Malfoy.

‘I've heard the Weasley twins used it in their first year to frighten Slytherins. It was consficated before we arrived, and no-one’s seen it since. Dumbledore gave it to you?’

‘Yeah.’

’Strange. Don’t you think that seems strange?’

Harry didn’t reply. He was looking at they key intensely, and running his finger along it. Draco grabbedhis wrist and yanked him over to where he was sitting onthe bed. 

‘Anyway,’ he said looking up at Harry who was standing over him, ‘don’t you have a pretty blonde boy to meet.’

‘If by meet you mean fuck,’ replied Harry, leaning down to kiss Draco, ‘then yes.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco try something knew. Harry leaves the Slytherin common room by the main exit.

It felt like silk, soft and smooth, but it was stronger. And not as slippery - easier to tie knots with. Harry twined the material around Draco’s wrist and then tied it to the metal bed stead. Straddling Draco’s hips, and kissing his lips, Harry tied his other hand in the same fashion. Now, Draco was completely under Harry’s control. The change was tantalising, frightening and exciting for both boys in equal measures. Draco, had never felt so vulnerable, with his body at Harry’s disposal, but when he looked into Harry’s eyes, his mind was clouded with pleasure. Bound, unable to move, entirely succumbing to Harry’s will, Draco had never felt more alive. He arched his back in rapturous sensations as Harry enveloped his cock in his mouth and throat. Then, Harry climbed onto Draco’s chest and pushed his cock into Draco’s mouth, allowing him to suck before beginning to thrust. Draco choked on Harry’s dick, but his hands were still tied to either end of the headboard, and he could do no other than take Harry in his mouth, until Harry re-positioned on Draco’s groin. He lubed Draco up and stroked his cock with his fingers and then his ass.

‘Are you ready?’ Harry asked. Draco knew this look: Harry was teasing him.

‘Ahh, Harry,’ Draco moaned, and brought himself up as far as he could to lick Harry’s chest, following the centre of his body, to his neck, chin, lips, face. ‘I want you, Har - Ohh, fuck,’ said Draco as Harry finally brought himself down onto Draco’s dick. As Harry entered Draco into himself, their eyes locked in one euphoric moment, Harry’s tight hole clenching around Draco’s huge girth, sliding up and down, up and down, as Harry rode. Harry rode, and then Draco thrusted hard and fast into Harry’s butt. Regaining control, Harry pressed his hands into Draco’s chest, tracing lines up his arms, and then grasped Draco’s face in his hands, all the while kissing his lips and riding his cock. When he sat up, Draco’s eyes begged for more. Harry looked up to the ceiling as he continued to thrust onto him. And then -

Draco clasped him in his arms. Their skin touched, and Harry felt electric, as Draco held him in a tight embrace, reaching his head up to kiss Harry.

‘But I tied - how? -‘

‘You didn’t really think you were in control did you Harry?’ Draco replied, grinning, ‘I had you right where I wanted you. And now,’ smirked Draco, as he threw Harry into his back, ‘it’s your turn to be dominated.’

Harry submitted. He felt Draco’s whole weight pressing down on him, an arm across his throat as Draco entered him. Showering him with licks and kisses, Draco thrusted harder, bring his tip almost all the way out before slamming back into Harry’s tight hole. Harry whimpered with pleasure. The pressure on his throat was exhilarating, bringing him to that point between pleasure and pain where ecstasy lies. When they came, they came together. Then they feel asleep on Draco’s bed, Harry with his head laid on Draco chest and held in his arms.

-

Harry opened his eyes groggily.Surrounding him, hanging from the walls and draped from the great poster bed where he was lying, were pieces of green fabric. He tried to remember last night but it was a frantic blur of fear, confusion and ecstasy. Thedesign of Draco’s bedroom had escaped him then, but now Harrysurveyedit in detail. The room was spacious for an old prison cell, and felt surprisingly light and airy. To the left was a large window, the bottom of which was inline with the moat that surrounded Hogwarts, and through which the sun’s morning light was streaming. Opposite the bed was a black stone fire place, a chair and a writing desk, and on the right wall, a small photo of the Malfoy family, partially hidden by the green draperies.

Harry untangled himself from Draco’s arms and got up to look out of the window. It felt strange to think he was standing underground, below the level of the moat as he peered into its clear, flowing waters, and then beyond into the fields and forest on the other side. The window continued almost to the ceiling.

Harry heard a rustling behind him and then a ‘Morning, Potter,’ as Draco slid his hands around Harry’s front and embraced his naked body.

‘Who knew a dungeon could have..such a beautiful view?’

‘Best rooms in the castle, and no-one even knows they exist.’

Harry laughed. ‘I may be regretting what I said to the sorting hat - you know! To not put me in Slytherin.’

‘You’re an idiot, Potter. The sorting hat was going to put you in Slytherin and you refused? Think of all the time we’ve wasted! And you wouldn’t need that bloody key either, you could have slept in my room every night if you wanted….’ Draco paused. ‘You’re thinking about the cup, aren’t you Potter? Stop it, don’t think about it anymore. Just..think about me,’ he said with a smirk, and started to stroke Harry’s cock.

He kissed Harry’s neck, sucking and biting lightly.

‘Draco,’ Harry said with a snigger as he leant his head back onto Malfoy’s shoulder, elongating his neck, ‘You can’t leave a mark.’

‘It turns me on, people knowing. Knowing what we do at night…’ said Draco as he wanked Harry ‘…knowing what we did last night,’ he continued, whispering into Harry’s ear as he ran his finger along Harry’s hole.

His breaths deepening, Harry turned his head to kiss Draco’s lips, shoving his tongue into the his mouth, and then letting out a gasp as Draco pushed his finger into Harry - massaging all the little nerves around Harry’s sphincter, and then pushing in further to massage Harry’s prostate as he fondled his dick. When Harry came all over Draco’s fist, he felt the muscles around his finger throb and clench, prostate pulsating.

‘Ah..nghhh..fuck,’ gasped Harry. ‘What time is it? I need to get back to my dorm before-‘

Draco shoved a come-covered finger into Harry’s mouth.

‘Shut it, Potter,’ said Draco, licking Harry’s ear, as Harry licked the come off his fingers one by one.

Draco finally spun Harry round, and held him in his arms as they kissed. It was long, and lingering, but Harry pulled away - he had to get back to his dorm before the others woke up.

‘It’s almost as if you want the others to catch me,’ said Harry as Draco held onto him.

‘It’s almost as if I don’t want you to go.’ 

Harry eyed him suspiciously and wriggled free. ’See you in transfiguration, Malfoy.’

‘Try not to think about me too much, Potter.’

Harry hid a smile as he closed the door quietly behind him. He tiptoed quietly through the common room, thanking Merlin that no-one was up this early, and found the main door with relative ease. He should use that next time instead, Harry thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Harry and Ron have transfiguration class. Draco makes a new friend.

‘Why do you smell like (with a sniff)…peppermint?’

Ron had given up his half-hearted attempt to transfigure a quill into a yellow-billed oxpecker, which was now a sickly shade of lemon as it fluttered slightly above his desk, and instead turned his attention to Harry. His smile was somewhere between mocking and suspicious. 

If Ron had turned round, he would have seen Draco smirking to himself.

‘Oh, do I?’

‘Yes.’

’This is a patheticexcuse for a yellow-billed oxpecker, Mr Weasley,’ interrupted Professor McGonagall, holding the quill with disdain between thumb and forefinger.

‘Sorry Professor, I’m trying. You did give me the hardest bird-‘

‘Well please try harder, Mr Weasley.’ 

Ron stared hard at the quill and began to flick his wand violently; Professor McGonagall sighed and moved on to congratulate Malfoy on his ‘perfect example of a scarlet tanager’.

‘Smug git,’ muttered Ron, rolling his eyes as Draco’s tanager flew past his and Harry’s ears. Harry smiled. His own attempt at transforming a quill into a greater green honeycreeper was less successful. It had a tail and a little beak at least (more than Ron’s), but was yet to complete its full metamorphosis.

’It’s not a piñata, Potter. Stop batting your wand at it like that.’

Harry looked up into the silver of Draco’s eyes, and the blonde framing his cheeks and jawline. This was strange - they never spoke in lessons. He looked away quickly, reddening.

’Shut up, Malfoy,’ said Ron, continuing to flick wildly. ‘We don’t need your help. We’re doing perfectly fine.’

‘I wasn’t speaking to you, Weasley,’ spat Malfoy. ‘It’s more like this,’ he continued, turning to Harry, and casting a perfect transfiguration spell on an unused quill on Harry’s desk. A little green bird shot past Harry’s ear and around his head, chirping before returning to Malfoy’s shoulder.

’Thanks for that demonstration Malfoy. Now bog off.’

Malfoy returned a look to Ron that was no less venomous.

‘Yes, thank you Mr Malfoy, but please return to you desk,’ chirped in Mrs McGonagall. 

‘I’m sorry professor, I was just trying to help Har- No! Not like that! It’s a swish,’ cried Malfoy, and he grabbed Harry’s hand. ‘Like this Potter.’

Each spectator was as stunned as the other, McGonagall with hereyebrows arched in surprise, Ron’s jaw practically dropping - and Harry…Harry’s heart pounded at Malfoy’s touch. He had felt that soft skin a thousand times before and yet somehow it felt now like it had felt at the very beginning, like they were doing something wrong, dangerous and yet exhilarating all the same. His breath quickened as he looked up into Malfoy’s face while the latter waved his hand in a swish.

‘Malfoy, get off-!’ Ron shouted. Harry snatched his hand away and stared at his desk.

Ron and McGonagall were staring, confounded, from Harry to Draco.

’Durmstrang! They’re here!!’ The dazed group was stunned into life as a squeal erupted from a girl in the doorway to the classroom. ‘Come on!!’ Her excitement could still be heard as she raced down the corridor. Soon, students from every classroom were pouring out into the corridors and racing towards the main courtyard. 

Harry ran towards the door, and out, hardly waiting for Ron as he weaved hisway through thecrowd. _Durmstrang?_ _Was_ _that one of thecompeting school?_ Harry felt dizzy and slightly faint.

‘Harry! _Harry_! Wait up!’ Ron cried as he finally caught up with Harry. ‘What was that about?’

‘What was what about?’

Ronlooked at Harry incredulously. ‘Are you alright Harry? Maybe the fact that Malfoy just _held your hand_! And then you ran off!’

‘Oh I just was just really excited to see the Dumsang -

‘Durmstrang.’

‘Yeah - .’ Harry looked at his feet.

Harry, I'm not an idiot. I know something's going on.'

‘Listen, Ron. There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you - …’The crowdshad flooded past by this point and were already waving the students of Durmstrang through the main entrance and cheering them into the courtyard.

‘Over the summer…something changed.’ The corridor was empty, but Harry was whispering. ‘Me andMalfoy…started getting on - really well.’

Harry paused. Ron's eyes seemed glazed over - a mixture of nerves and confusion were holding Ron prisoner. Then he erupted. 

‘You? And Malfoy? Do you know whatyou’re saying? This is _Malfoy_ we’re talking about! Malfoy! You’re arch enemy! You know, the one who’s made your life hell for the past three years! The one who wants Hermione dead because of her parents! Who’s dad is a death eater! _That_ Draco Malfoy? We’re talking about the same DracoMalfoy here? Well, phew, I’m glad we cleared that one up!’ Ron shook his head in bewilderment.

‘Yes, yes, I know. _Keep you voice down_. _’_

‘Oh, _I’ll_ keep my voice down, when, _you_ tell mewhat the hell’s going on!’

‘I don’t know…it just sort of - happened?’

‘ _What_ happened?! You don’t mean…? Oh, Harry.’ Ron turned away. ’This is too much.’He marched off down the corridor towards the herd of students.

‘Ron! Ron, wait!’ 

But Ron didn’t wait, and Harry sulked off to the back of the courtyard, just to catch Draco in the centre ofthe crowd with his hands clasped in those of a tall, dark Bulgarian Quidditch player in a cloak of red and fur, their eyes and smiles locked together. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. take a trip to Hogsmeade. Draco introduces Harry to a new friend.

There were no lessons that afternoon, in celebration of the arrival of the Durmstrang Institute.Both schools were given permission to go to Hogsmeade in an effort to force an interaction, which, as Hermione pointed out, was pointless, seen as they were about to be pitted against each other as rivals for the Triwizard cup. Still, Professor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang, a fierce, shrewd-looking man with a thick accent and a thicker beard, was keen for his students to make friends with Hogwarts’ - and _they_ never turned down the chance for a butter beer. So here were Harry, Ron and Hermione, huddled in a corner of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been lecturing them on “a really exciting new charm Professor Flitwick had showed her”, which was lucky, because Ron and Harry had not spoken since the morning - in fact Ron had done his best not to even look at Harry, and was now staring intently into his Butterbeer. Draco, meanwhile, had taken Karkaroff’s advice to heart, as he and a few other Slytherins occupied a table with a band of Durmstrang students, Draco in the middle and rubbing shoulders with Krum, a little too close for Harry’s liking. When they began to whisper and smirk into each other’s ears, Harry looked away.

‘Hmph. Makes sense they would sit with Slytherin,’ said Hermione.

‘Why?’

‘Don’t you know? The Durmstrang Institute has a long standing history with dark magic.’

‘So?’

‘Well, so does Slytherin.’

‘Not all Slytherin’s do.’

Ron looked up and glared at Harry.

‘Well, obviously not _all_ Slytherin’s do, but I’m just saying that as a house they’ve had more than their fair share of dark witches and wizards.’

‘So has Durmstrang.’

‘Yes, that’s what I’m saying. What is with you today, Harry?’

‘I need a Firewhiskey,’ muttered Ron.

‘Harry is everything okay?’ Asked Hermione when Ron was at the bar. ‘You and Ron haven’t said one word to each other this whole time.’

‘Yeah, fine. I don’t know…I told Ron something and he didn’t take it very well. I mean, I don’t know what I expected. It was all a bit rushed.’

‘What did you tell him, Harry? Do you want me to know?’

‘Yeah, you should probably know too-‘ Harry stopped. Draco and Krum had got up from the table, and were heading to a door in the back. Harry knew that door: it led to a trapdoor, which led to an old boiler room.It was the perfect place for a secret snog session - much less suspicious than a toilet - and he and Draco had used it not last week.

‘You know what, it’s nothing. I- need to go, I’ll see you back at Hogwarts.’

Harry grabbed his coat and ran out of the inn. It was cold for October and the ground was hard as he plodded fiercely along the path, trying to ignore the groups of excited Hogwarts students. Focusing on looking down, he missed the happy couples of Madam Puddifoot’s, and the buzz of sweets from Honeydukes, and the laughter of Zonko’s Joke Shop - although his eyes were bleary anyway. He left Hogsmeade without realising it, and was storming up the hill back towards Hogwarts when his ears pricked up to a familiar voice from behind.

‘Potter, wait! Harry!’ Draco was panting heavily by the time he caught up with Harry, who whipped round venomously when he felt something touch his hand.

‘What?’ said Draco, puzzled at Harry’s thunderous complexion.

‘Enjoy Hogsmeade did you, Malfoy? Enjoy that Bulgarian,’ he muttered moodily.

‘I was just giving Viktor a tour of Hogsmeade.’

‘I didn’t realise the tour involved sticking your tongue down his throat.’

‘I didn’t!’

Harry turned away, but Draco grabbed his hand again, and this time clung tightly.

‘He did ask me too. But I said...I was with someone - you, I mean.’ Draco touched the back of his neck. ‘And then he asked if you wanted to, as well.’

‘He wants a threesome?’

‘Well, yeah I guess.’

‘What did you say?’

‘I said I would have to ask you. But that you’d probably be into that shit.’ Harry couldn’t resist sharing a smile.

‘Do you like him?’

‘He seems like a nice enough guy.’

‘But do you like him?’

‘What do you mean? _You’re_ the only person I like. I don’t like anyone else. I mean _anyone._ Crab and Goyle are a joke. The rest of the Slytherins either don’t like me or are scared of me or both, and well, your the only Gryffindor I hang out with, and I never really got on with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, - Or anyone. Apart from you-.‘

‘Okay, let’s do it.’

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and them pulled him into a rough kiss. But when Harry put his arms round his neck, Draco pulled away. ‘Aren’t we a bit exposed here. Anyone could see us.’ It was true - there was only one path to Hogsmeade and they were in the middle of it. Anyone coming form Hogwarts or back would see them, together. ‘You still want it to be a secret, right?’

‘Well…I kind of told Ron. About us,’ replied Harry, clinging on tighter as he saw Draco’s eyes widening.

‘What? Why?’

‘I don’t know, I just sort of blurted it out after Transfiguration this morning. He needed some explanation for the way you acted! - which was very out of character, Draco. We were all a bit stunned, maybe the shock…’

Draco had been holding Harry’s waist but now he dropped his hands.

‘And I’ve been wanting to tell Ron and Hermione. I don’t like keeping secrets from them. Listen, Draco, I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t mind - if I’d realised, I wouldn’t have said anything.’

’No, I _don’t_ mind. it’s not that. It’s just, it’s real now, isn’t it? Now you’ve told Ron and Hermione, we can never pretend like it didn’t happen - it’s…we’re…together? I mean now we’re properly fucking, Harry, not just secret fucking. It’s not just a summer fling anymore.’

‘Did you want it to be just that, something you could pretend never happened?’

‘No!’ Draco smiled. ‘It’s nice.’ And he put his mouth firmly on Harry’s. ‘I don’t care, if you don’t care,’ he said, between kisses.

‘I don’t care.’

—

Hogwarts, it turned out, had a guest wing. Harry never knew this, as there had been no guests from other schools during his first three years. That night, he made his way there, having been instructed by Krum to meet him and Draco in his suite at ten o’clock. It was the first time they had spoken, but Krum had been confident and assertive enough to assure Harry that it wouldn’t be an awkward night - in fact, he was quite excited. Everyone knew the third person had to be a stranger, and this one was tall, chiseled and broad with jet black hair and an allure that only someone from three years above could possess. Besides, he lived in Bulgaria. If anything went wrong, they would never see him again after the tournament. Still, he was glad Draco was already there when he arrived, fully clothed and perched on the desk with his goblet in hand. Krum was sitting in a great armchair facing Draco, who seemed to be making him laugh. Harry was surprised at the enormity of the suite, and resented his own dormitory even more.

Krum waved him over, and Harry went to stand by Draco, who put arm around his waist and gave him a long kiss. Watching with a glint in his eye, Krum began to unbutton his shirt, and beckoned the others over, pulling Harry down onto his lap. Perched there on Krum, Harry felt nervous and awkward, but was soon comforted by then familiar taste of Draco on his mouth, followed by rough, unfamiliar lips on his own.

‘Shall we suck him off.’ The purr of Draco’s whisper in his ear was exhilarating; now Harry was ready. He pushed Krum’s broad, bare chest back down onto the chair and then dropped to his knees next to Draco, who was already in the process of unbelting Krum’s trousers and pulling out his large, Bulgarian dick. They kissed it and kissed each other, tongues sliding up and down the shaft and into each other’s mouths. Harry moaned when he felt Draco’s finger slip into his trousers and massage his crack, and when he moved his tongue there, and then his dick. The pleasure of Draco inside him had never waned. With each thrust he sucked harder on Krum, until he was sure they were all about to come. But then they moved to the bed, and Harry was surprised to see Draco climbing onto Krum, lowering himself onto his thick girth and riding until Krum came inside him.

’Now it’s your turn, Harry,’ Draco said, eyes glinting.

‘You’ve never ridden me like that before!’

Draco pushed him onto his back. ‘You never asked,’ said Draco as he pushed Harry inside himself. They gasped and moaned together, Harry hardly able to think as Draco’s tight ass clenched around his shaft. Krum came up behind Draco and began to kiss his neck and bite his ear, and then whisper something into it. The reply was a surprised and nervous look, and then a coy smile and a nod. Suddenly, Harry felt Draco’s hole widen around him, and then he felt another cock thrusting against his. Draco lay his chest down on Harry’s and kissed his lips, revealing Krum’s ripped physique thrusting into Draco from behind and rubbing against Harry’s dick.

They came in a moment of sheer euphoria - but even then Krum wasn’t finished. He seemed to think it was a necessity for everyone to come again, so he went down on Harry, before fucking him in sweet missionary. This was a whole new sensation for Harry, who had only ever had Draco’s dick up his ass. Krum was bigger and he thrusted more roughly, and when they kissed it was sloppy and tasted _strange -_ or at least like something that wasn’t peppermint. But soon Krum’s tongue was exchanged for Draco’s, and Harry felt right again. Draco filled Harry’s mouth with his dick and when the other two boys came into him, he came too, his dick enveloped in Draco’s fingers.

Just before sunrise, when a soft grey light framed the window, Harry felt something hard press against him.

‘Not finished yet?’ He whispered to Draco before kissing him lightly; and, sucking on the pad of Draco’s thumb, stroked his cock.

‘I’ve been thinking about that cup,’ said Draco.

‘What about it?’

‘Why would they put it in the Slytherin dungeons and not tell anyone? It seems like…they’re hiding it.’

‘From who?’

Krum’s heavy breathing stopped for a second, but then he rolled over, groaned something in Bulgarian and went back to sleep.

‘I don’t know why anyone would want to steal it.’

‘It’s strange.’

‘And remember how it pushed you back when you tried to touch it? That must be a defence mechanism.’

‘I guess it could be defending against anyone who tries to take it before the tournament has started?’

‘I did some reading. And its looks like at all the past triwizard tournaments, including the ones at Hogwarts, the cup has been in the great hall from the moment it arrives so contenders can put they’re names in it. So why is ours locked in the basement?’

Harry couldn’t answer. He knew there was something strange about the whole situation, and so did Draco. But it was five in the morning and they’d thought about it enough. Draco pulled Harry closer to him under the sheets and cuddled him from behind.

‘Anyway, did you enjoy last night,’ he whispered in his ear.


End file.
